Claus Penrose
Dr Claus Penrose is a former colleague of Walter Bishop. He is introduced when Olivia Dunham goes to question him while investigating "The Brain Surgeon" murders. Walter claims that Dr Penrose "suffered from severe Pseudofolliculitis nuchae", which Peter specifies as "razor burn". Towards the end of the Vietnam war, Penrose ran experiments on rapid growth and manipulating growth hormones. When asked about it, Penrose states his and Walters work was highly theoretical, but above all "wrong". He resigned from the United States government after working for them for only one year. After his resignation, he was harassed by the government and threatened with deportation. The Team eventually finds out that Dr Penrose has continued to do his research, albeit on his own, without government funding. His lab is located in the warehouse district of Stoughton, Massachusetts. His experiments, which consisted of stealing the pituitary gland from the brain of living women, were to keep his "son", Christopher Penrose, alive. Olivia and Peter arrive at his lab to arrest him. He flees the scene, is shot at by Peter but is able to escape. The current whereabouts and status of Dr Penrose are unknown. FBI Bio Most recently Claus was a professor and chairman of the Biology Department at Boston College. The following is his bio in the FBI database (Text in parenthesis added from original bio): Dr. Claus Penrose has served as Chairman and Director of the biology (department) at Boston College since 2006. In addition, he has been on the Editorial (Board of many internationally recognized journals) such as Live Science, and was the Founding Editor and Editor-In-Chief (of The Plant Cell, the leading journal in the area of) molecular biology. He has been the organizer of major international (biology meetings, is a Co-Founder and Board) Member of Apostia Inc., a Cambria-based Plant Genomics Company, (and is the Director of The Seed Institute – an intercam-) pus “institute without walls” within UCSD dedicated to unraveling the (processes that control seed development. During his) '' long and distinguished career, Dr. Penrose has received several awards ''(recognizing his contributions to the field of plant) molecular biology. These include election to the National Academy of (Sciences, being named as a UCSD Faculty Research) Lecturer, and being listed as making one of the "top 15" Discoveries in (UCSD's 48-year history. Dr. Penrose is highly commit-) ted to undergraduate and graduate education and is an "expert" in (making science "come alive." Dr. Penrose has received) UCSD Distinguished Teaching Awards from the Department of Applied (Biology and the Department of Molecular, ) Cell, and Developmental Biology, and was awarded the all-campus (Luckmann Distinguished Teaching Award from the Academic Senate.) Trivia *Dr Penrose's bio was modelled after the real bio of UCLA Professor Bog Goldberg. *His name may be a reference to Roger Penrose, the developer of Penrose tiling, a phenomenon which is deeply related to the Fibonacci sequence. *His name may be a reference to the Penrose process, whereas particles rotating from the disc of a Black Hole are split and ejected from the ergosphere, escaping into infinity. This slows down the spin, or rotation, of the star- just as Dr Penrose had deduced to slow down the ageing process of his son. Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters